


Day 2

by WilliamWiggleSpeare



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Adult Dipper Gleeful, Adult Will Cipher, Begging, Human Will Cipher, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, aka blindfolds, dipper acts like the big bad wolf but really he's a soft marshmellow for his boyfriend will, dipper is a bit of a masochist, i know he's supposed to be a stone cold jerk but will deserves a nice boyfriend, sweet dipper gleeful, unrelated master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamWiggleSpeare/pseuds/WilliamWiggleSpeare
Summary: Prompt 2 for kinktober 2018!Kinks: Sensory deprivation, begging.Pairing: Human Will Cipher, Adult Dipper Gleeful





	Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 2 of Kinktober 2018! This is all NSFW so please **ONLY** 18+!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy and lemme know if there are any errors! <3

Will shivered as he picked up the tray that held the porcelain tea set, the outfit his Master picked out for him for the day hardly covering anything, a pair of leather short shorts, black stiletto’s and a thick leather collar to match. He could feel it against his throat every time he swallowed his nervousness as he walked up the grand staircase that led up to his Master’s bedroom, taking a deep breath to center himself before he knocked firmly on the baby blue door. A few moments passed before the door opened and behind it was his Master, the infamous Dipper Gleeful, whom Will gave a soft smile to before speaking up.

“I brought your afternoon tea, Master. Just like you asked.” He stepped past Dipper, into the room before setting the tray down on the large cherry wood desk that sat before an even larger window overlooking the perfectly manicured gardens below.

“Earl Gray with one cube of sugar, no cream?” Dipper asked as he walked up behind Will, looking over his shoulder. Usually, it would be too easy but the heels Will was wearing gave a few extra inches against his 6 feet 2 inches.

“Yes, I know how you like your tea, Dipper. I’ve been here since I was a teenager, I think it would be rather rude of me not to know what my boyfriend’s preferences on tea are.” Will smirked and turned around, wrapping his arms around Dipper’s neck as he leaned against the desk. 

“Is that so? Well if you think you know so much then what’s my favorite color?” Dipper teased, wrapping his arms around Will’s waist and pulling him flush against his own, eyes crinkling at the edges as he sported a large grin.

“Blue. Is this interrogation over now?” Will teased back as he bared his neck for the inevitable kisses that would be placed there.  
“Yes, it is. But for that sass, I’m going to have to punish you.” Dipper gave a smirk of his own as his hands wandered down to Will’s partially covered ass, squeezing it before he lifted Will onto the desk’s surface, spreading his legs so he could move in between them, placing light kisses up and down Will’s shoulder and neck.

“You are?” Will felt a blush creeping up his face, giving away how he truly felt about the punishment.

“Mhm, even gonna use the blindfold.” Dipper pulled back from Will’s neck to look at him, definitely giving him bedroom eyes.

“O-oh my, Master, do you think that’s really necessary?” Will’s voice trembled as he felt the blush grow stronger across his face.

“Absolutely, pet.” Dipper purred, voice dropping to a low whisper as he went back to kissing at the junction of Will’s neck and shoulder.

“If you insist, Master.” Will took a shaky breath as he leaned into the kisses and love bites that were being peppered on his neck, his leather shorts slowly growing tight from the stimulation, causing him to let out soft moans as he wrapped his arms around Dipper’s back, squeezing his silk vest in his fists.

“Somebody’s eager.” Dipper chuckles before wrapping Will’s legs around his waist and lifting him off the desk, carrying him over to his bed and laying him down on the feather down comforter. Moving down his body and pressing soft kisses to his chest before focusing on Will’s nipples, sucking on one as he rolled the other one against his thumb, earning several moans from the man under him.

“M-Master please…” Will whimpered, back arching off the silky sheets as his nipples grew hard at the attention.

“All right, since you asked so nicely.” Dipper smiled at him before untightening his tie and unbuttoning his slacks and pushing them down to his knees before doing the same to Will’s shorts, admiring the sight before him. His boyfriend laid out on the bed, cock at full attention and leaking pearly pre-cum at the tip, face red with blush and eyes on only him. The scene was enough to make Dipper moan under his breath as he scooted between Will’s legs yet again before he leaned down, pressing a searing kiss to his lover’s mouth.

Will eagerly kissed back, hugging Dipper close and reaching down to slip his hands up the back of his vest and shirt, dragging his nails back down and leaving red marks on Dipper’s pale skin, knowing that would only get the brunette more turned on than he already was. It got the intended effect and Will moaned loudly as Dipper ground their hips together, pushing his lover into the mattress as the marks on his back kept stinging. Dipper pulled away from Will, cheeks red as he clumsily unbuttoned his vest and tossed it off along with his tie, desperate to get the friction on his cock back.

“Get on your hands and knees, pet,” Dipper ordered as he briefly got off the bed to grab the lube and some other things.  
“Yes, Master.” Will croaked out, cock painfully hard as he thought about what was coming next. He hung his head down as he felt Dipper get back on the bed behind him, hands wrapping around his love handles before a kiss was placed on his lower back. He heard the cap of the lube before he felt two fingers push into him, causing him the cringe at the cold feeling of the lube that was on them. He gasped as the fingers spread him open, not that he was too tight to begin with since they did this somewhat frequently, as Will lowered his chest to the bed and hid his face in the sheets he was spread open with another finger, three in total.

Will could only pant as he got prepped for their activities, legs spread wide for his Master. He could hear Dipper pant softly behind him before he felt the fingers retract from him before a soft kiss was placed on his behind, making him blush.

“Safe words?” Dipper asked in a stern voice. They had to make sure each knew of the emergency words, in case whatever they were doing became too much for them.

“Green for keep going, Yellow for slow down, Red to stop.” Will panted out, raising his hips up and trying to entice his Master into fucking him already. 

“Good, pet. Now sit up, I have something for you.” Dipper leaned down, grabbing Will’s shoulder and gently guiding him back up to sit on his legs before Dipper pressed a kiss to the jutting bone of his neck before grabbing the black length of silk fabric before tying it around Will’s head, making sure it covered his eyes.

“Is it too tight? Not tight enough?” Dipper questioned, his concern for his boyfriend’s comfort overly sweet, unlike the stone cold persona he took to out in public. He was never cold to Will though since they had been fast friends ever since Will joined Gleeful manor.

“J-Just perfect, Master.” Will sighed happily, a smile on his lips. He turned his head in the direction Dipper’s voice was coming from and made a kissy sound before he got what he asked for. Dipper gently grabbed Will’s hair as they shared a rather intimate and sloppy kiss before Dipper pushed his boyfriend back down flat on the bed, getting behind him on the bed and pulling Will’s hips up, aligning his cock with his entrance before he quickly pushed in, making Will gasp loudly and arch his back. Dipper set a harsh pace as he pulled nearly out of his boyfriend before stopping, the head of his cock the only thing still in him.

“What? Why…why’d you stop?” Will whined, trying to push his hips back to entice his Master to go back to fucking him.

“I’ll start again but you have to beg if you want me to,” Dipper growled softly to him, apparently not turned on enough to just take what Will so terribly wanted.

“Alright, Master. Please fuck me, I promise I’ll be good.” Will panted, gut curling in anticipation of Dipper’s next move. He was gifted with another pump of his lover’s hips before they stopped again.

“Again, pet,” Dipper commanded, voice stern yet still soft.  
“Please! Please fuck me until I can’t move, Master. I want your cock so badly it hurts.” Will cried out, gripping the sheets under him tightly. 

“Good boy, now keep it up if you want me to fuck you,” Dipper replied, voice husky with arousal. Dipper was delighted when Will continued to cry out for his Master, hips being slammed together almost too harshly.

“F-Fuck! Please fuck me, Master! I need your cock so badly, please, please, please. I need it so badly, please Dipper! Fuck me!” Will kept crying out, words starting to slur as he neared his orgasm before he nearly screamed his boyfriend’s name as Dipper found Will’s prostate, immediately slamming repeatedly into it.

“Fuck…you’re so tight, pet. Such a slut you are for my cock, I bet you’d like it if I always fucked you like this. Maybe I’d even take you when we have guests over, imagine how jealous they’d be as they watched only you getting me.” Dipper purred into Will’s ear, thrusts starting to become erratic as he neared his own release, panting as he laid his head between Will’s shoulder blades, pressing kisses there as he tightened his grip on his lover’s hips.

“N-No, please! I only want you to see me like this, Master. Please, o-only you.” Will begged, turning his head so he could connect his lips with Dipper’s again, the kiss messy as they neared their finish. The kiss was enough to send Dipper over the edge as he slammed his hips against Will’s, releasing deep inside his lover. Will cried out simultaneously as he came and nearly collapsed under his Master had he not had arms holding him up, his chest heaving as he laid his front down on the sheets, the soft satin sticking to his sweaty skin. 

Will cringed as Dipper pulled out of him, pulling his button-up shirt to clean both of them and their mess up before tossing the soiled garment to the floor as he crawled up beside his boyfriend, fumbling with the knot on the silk tie before he pulled it off of him completely. Dipper pulled Will close to him, arms wrapping around his midsection as they both calmed down, laying his head on top of Will’s before pressing a kiss to the messy blue hair. Will smiled before looking up at Dipper, pressing a kiss of his own to his jaw and continuing them until he was at his shoulder where he sucked a pinkish purple hickey onto the skin there.

“Happy now?” Dipper raised a brow and chuckled, tracing shapes into his Will’s lower back.

“Most definitely, Master.” Will smiled against Dipper’s chest, nuzzling him.

“Cute.” Dipper grinned, finding the junction of Will’s neck and shoulder before giving him a matching hickey.

“You’re the one that’s cute, love,” Will smirked at him, pulling the sheets up over them before wrapping his arms around Dipper’s waist and maybe groping his ass a few times.

“Lies and slander, I’m the manliest man you’ve ever met, William.” Dipper huffed softly before he laid his head down on the pillows, “Round two after a nap, love?" he inquired.

“Definitely.” Will smiled at his boyfriend before copying him and laying his head down, unable to stifle the yawn that made its way out of him.

“Definitely a nap first.” Dipper agreed, his eyes getting droopy as feel-good chemicals rushed through his veins.

“See you then.” Will pressed a light kiss to Dipper’s lips before shutting his own eyes and drifting off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Also why Will says he's been a servant at Gleeful manor since he was a teenager is because Will was taken in by Stanley and Stanford Gleeful, who were the heads of the household at the time, because he was homeless and looking for a job to support himself. I imagine it's because he lost his family and had nothing/nobody else or something else.


End file.
